Mondnacht
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Mary ist vor wenigen Tagen 17 geworden, als Puck sie aufsucht. Sie wusste schon vorher, wer sie war, doch die Botschaft die er ihr bringt, reißt ihre Welt aus allen Fugen.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Kälte hatte ihre Sinne ergriffen, hüllte sie ein, quälte sie aber nicht. Im Gegenteil. Diese Kälte heilte ihre Wunden, ihrem zersplitterten Geist. Davynn lief mit bloßen Füßen durch die langen Flure des Schlosses, welches nur aus Eis zu bestehen schien. Sie trug ein langes Kleid, dessen Saum über das blau schimmernde Eis schleifte und die Ärmel waren so weit geschnitten, dass sie ebenfalls bis auf den Boden reichten. Der Rücken des Kleides war jedoch tief geschnitten, dass der Ausschnitt bis zu ihren Hüften hinabreichte. Diese Blöße jedoch, wurde von den langen dunkelroten Haaren verschleiert, welche in weichen, schimmernden Locken über ihren Rücken fielen und nicht mit einem Band oder etwas Ähnlichem zusammengehalten wurden.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie über die Wände aus purem Eis. Und auch wenn es hier bitterkalt war, sie nur ein einfaches Sommerkleid trug, so fror sie nicht eine Sekunde lang. Der hellgrüne Blick ihrer mandelförmigen Augen glitt über den düsteren Gang.

_Ich kenne diesen Ort ... nur woher?_

Kurz schloss die Fee die Augen, blieb stehen und hielt inne, lauschte auf die Geräusche um sich herum, doch war hier nichts als absolute Stille, die ihren überempfindlichen Sinnen gut tat. Davynn wusste, dass die Perfektion dieses Ortes nicht über die Einsamkeit und die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit triumphieren konnte. Sie wusste was passiert war, kannte die Geschichte besser als so manch anderer. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas und da spürte sie das zaghafte, fragende Rufen. Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie eilte so schnell sie konnte zu der Quelle, zu dem Ort, von wo aus Hilfe erwartet wurde. Ihr Herz hämmerte laut dröhnend gegen ihre Rippen, sie konnte das Blut in ihren rauschen hören und auch wenn ihre Lungen bereits brannten, von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, so bremste sie ihr Tempo nicht, wurde eher noch schneller.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, dann stand sie vor einer großen Tür, welche sich in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon ohne das geringste Geräusch öffnete und ihr somit der Einlass in den ehemaligen Thronsaal des Eisschlosses gewährt wurde. Davynn zögerte nur eine winzige Sekunde lang, dann schritt sie in den Saal. Tiefe Dunkelheit hatte sich über den einst so prachtvollen Saal gelegt und überall waren Spiegel aufgestellt. Ein Schaudern überlief sie, klammerte sich um ihr Herz und eine unbeschreibbare Angst erfasste ihr Herz. Trotzdem lief sie weiter in den Saal hinein, schritt elegant an den unzähligen Spiegeln vorbei. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, war sehr stark, aber noch konnte die junge Fee des Sommerreiches nicht sagen woher dieses Gefühl kam.

_DAVYNN, TOCHTER DES SOMMERS. ENDLICH BIST DU HIER._

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie drehte sich mit großen Augen um. Am Eingang stand eine hohe Gestalt, welche aus purem Spiegelglas zu bestehen schien. Die Lippen teilten sich und kalte, silberne Spiegelscherben blitzten sie emotionslos an.

_JETZT WIRST DU LERNEN WAS SCHMERZ IST!_, rief ihr die Spiegelfee entgegen und die vielen Spiegel zerbarsten.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Mary ließ sich in das hüfthohe Gras fallen und sog den süßen Duft von Blumen ein. Ihr Herz schlug in einem ruhigen Takt. Eine Briese spielte mit dem Gras und sie verspürte die Lust, aufzustehen und wild über die Wiese zu tanzen, doch sie wollte nicht wieder von potentiellen Beobachtern ausgelacht werden. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und lauschte auf die Umgebung der kleinen Stadt, in welcher ein Teil ihrer Familie lebte. Ihrer menschlichen Familie wohlgemerkt.

Mary wusste was sie war, konnte sich jedoch nicht an ihre eigentliche Heimat, dass Nimmernie erinnern. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie das hier nicht durfte, immerhin war sie eine Fee und auch wenn Onkel Loy und Tante Meghan, hieß das nicht, dass die anderen es auch taten. Das junge Mädchen setzte sich jetzt doch aufrecht hin und griff nach einer langstieligen Blume. Sie konnte sich noch allzu gut erinnern, wie ihre anderen Onkels und Tanten darauf reagiert hatten. Ebenfalls ihre Cousinen und Cousins. Keiner schien so recht über ihre Anwesenheit erfreut zu sein. Selbst Petricia, die Tochter von Onkel Loy und Tante Meghan hielt sich nie sonderlich lange in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe auf, dabei war sie etwas älter als die junge Fee.

Aber das zählte anscheinend nicht viel, wenn man Angst vor etwas hatte, dass nicht menschlicher Natur war. Mary strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Pflanze. Sie konnte das Leben und die Magie darin spüren. Als hätte die Blume einen Herzschlag.

„Hallo Prinzessin."

Mary zuckte leicht zusammen und sprang auf. Dann sah sie sich um. Der Blick ihrer fliederfarbenen Augen glitt über die Sommerwiese. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jemanden gehört hatte, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte, wie eine unbestimmte Angst in ihrem Herzen aufwallte und sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.

„Hier oben", erklang erneut die Stimme. Die Fee wandte sich ihr zu und riss die Augen weit auf. Sie befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Baumes, doch bis eben hatte niemand in der großen Krone des Baumes gesessen. Jetzt saßen zwei große Männer im Geäst. Sie sahen sich so verdammt ähnlich. Der Einzige unterschied zwischen ihnen waren die Kleidung und die Augenfarbe.

Beide hatten das gleiche rote Haar, dass ihnen wild vom Kopf abstand. Schalk blitzte in den maskulinen Gesichtern auf. Mary legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, die langen Haare, welche manchmal bläulich schimmerten, fielen wie ein Vorhang vor ihre linke Gesichtshälfte.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie und zog beide Brauen leicht hoch. Sie spürte, das diese Beiden keine Menschen waren. Diese waren für gewöhnlich lauter und Schein waberte nicht in dieser Art um sie herum. Der eine, dessen grüne Augen belustigt aufflammten, gab dem Anderen ein Zeichen. Dann sprang er runter und sein Ebenbild folgte ihm. Mary wollte und würde nicht zurückweichen, blieb aber wachsam. Bisher war sie noch keiner anderen Fee begegnet. Der grünäugige verneigte sich, wobei das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen irgendwie spöttisch war. Mary runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Name ist Robin Goodfellow, oder auch Puck genannt und dies ist mein Sohn _Kylyn Maern'tlithar_", sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Sohn verzog keine Miene, senkte nur den Kopf und dabei blieb er, obwohl Puck ihm einen zurechtweisenden Blick zuwarf. Mary runzelte die Stirn noch etwas weiter und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter die Ohren, die ohne Anwendung von Schein spitz waren. Ihre Haare hatten dann sogar einen stärkeren Blauton. So nahmen die Menschen an, dass sie einfach weißblonde, leicht gewellte Haare hatte, wo sie öfter mal etwas hellblaue Tönung reinhaute.

„Ich bin Mary Chase. Was wollt ihr von mir Feen?", fragte sie und musterte die beiden misstrauisch. Der Name, den Puck ihr genannt hatte, kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht warum. Geschichten über Feen oder anderen übernatürlichen Wesen wurden in ihrer Familie gemieden wie die Pest. Puck grinste spitzbübisch.

„Wir sollen dich ins Nimmernie bringen. Auf Wunsch deines Vaters", sagte Kylyn. Seine Stimme war Mary etwas **zu **monoton. Als wäre er bar jeglicher Gefühle. Sein Vater seufzte leicht, offenbar hatte er das sagen wollen, doch da sein Sohn ihm zuvor gekommen war, lächelte er die das Mädchen vor sich an und schien abwarten zu wollen, was sie sagte. Sie jedoch starrte die beiden Feen an, als hätten sie grüne Haut, gigantische Tentakel und mindestens noch drei weitere Augen.

Mary hasste es, wenn man ihr sagte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Andererseits wollte sie ihre wahre Heimat so unglaublich gern sehen. Sie lauschte ihrem Herzschlag und senkte leicht den Blick.

„Wieso kommt er jetzt damit an? Meine Eltern wollten mich doch nicht mehr haben, sonst hätten sie mich doch nicht in die Menschenwelt geschickt", sagte sie mit fast tonloser Stimme. Puck und Kylyn warfen sich einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass sich Vater und Sohn auch ohne Worte verstanden. Puck seufzte leicht und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das **so** sehen würde. Er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als mit der kompletten Wahrheit herauszurücken.

„Deiner Familie geht es nicht allzu gut und deine Mutter wollte, dass ihre Kinder in der Welt der Menschen aufwachsen, um zu entscheiden, wie sie sein wollen. Sie selbst wuchs auch unter Menschen auf und es hat ihr nicht geschadet."

Mary hob den Blick ihrer fliederfarbenen Augen, deren Farbe jedoch dunkler wurde. Ein Zeichen, dass sie langsam wütend wurde. Dunkle, eiskalte Wut ströhmte durch ihren Körper und sie spürte, wie die Kraft des Winters und des Sommers in ihrem Inneren aufwirbelten. Ihre Kräfte schrien hysterisch, wollten hinausgelassen werden um diese Fee spüren zu lassen, dass er sie nicht von diesem Ort wegkriegen würde. Die Pflanzen um sie herum begannen schneller zu wachsen, als die Energie ihrer Kräfte aus ihren Poren quoll, doch gleichzeitig kroch Eis über den Boden, umschloss die zarten Grashalme und die anderen Pflanzen. Puck sah mit großen Augen auf den Boden und sah fast schon hastig wieder zu der noch sehr jungen Fee. Sie war ziemlich stark, doch auch sehr unkontrolliert.

Mary hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Körper zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Erst schien es wohl niemand für nötig zu halten, sie zu fragen, ob sie in der Welt der Menschen aufwachsen wollte und nun, wo man offenbar ihre Hilfe brauchte, kamen sie angekrochen, schienen es aber nicht für nötig zu halten, selbst herzukommen, sondern schickten jemanden, der sie holte. Mary ließ sich nur selten etwas vorschreiben und wenn sie etwas nicht mochte, war es dieser Egoismus und diese Kälte, von denen die Taten ihrer Eltern nur so zu strotzen schien.

„Wenn meine Familie mich braucht, dann sollen sie ihren verdammten Arsch selbst hierherbewegen!", schrie sie Puck und Kylyn entgegen. Die beiden Feen sahen sich an. Puck war doch etwas verunsichert, aber sein Sohn zeigte nicht die Kleinste Regung. Die Temperaturen um Mary sanken und stiegen abwechselnd an, was dazu führte, dass sich ein Sturm aufbaute. Ihre Haare wirbelte wild um sie herum und ein wütendes Glimmen lag in ihren kristallinen Augen.

„Ähm … das geht schwer, Mary", meinte Puck zögerlich und musterte die junge Fee. Wenn er etwas falsches sagte, dann würde das hier böse ausgehen, dass wusste er. Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, die Traurigkeit und die Besorgnis, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, zu verbergen. Nicht vor Mary. Diese hatte sich noch nicht einmal annähernd beruhigt, doch sie wusste instinktiv, dass Puck niemals wirklich besorgt war.

„Deine Mutter liegt im Koma", meinte Puck, doch noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, hatte Kylyn ihm den Mund gehalten und hinderte seinen Vater so daran, noch mehr zu sagen. Dieser zog die Hand weg und warf seinem jüngeren Ebenbild einen bösen Blick zu, was Kylyn nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

„Mary, ob du willst, ob nicht, du kommst mit nach Hause", sagte die eiserne Fee. Seine Stimme war nicht blechern, aber immer noch bar jeglicher Gefühle. Die Angesprochene zog spöttisch eine Braue hoch. Aus dem hauchzarten Eis, welches sich immer weiter auf der Wiese ausbreitete, wurde richtiges Packeis.

„Ach ja? Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie streckte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie streckte die Handflächen zum Boden hin und rief den Schein zu sich, sammelte ihn. Dann schickte sie eben diesen in den Erdboden, beschwor die Pflanzen und ließ sie wachsen. Sie hatte vor Kylyn auf den Boden zu fesseln, aber dieser machte ihr prompt einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er wehrte die Wurzeln einfach ab.

„Das wird nichts. Ich bin Sommer und Eisen", meinte er nur. Mary wich einen Schritt zurück und spürte einen Schlag im Nacken. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper und dann umfing sie Dunkelheit.

„Mary? Aufwachen, wir sind da."

Schmerz pulsierte in ihrem Kopf bis in ihre Schultern runter und sie blinzelte vorsichtig. Was nicht so gut war, doch sie stemmte sich trotzdem in eine aufrechte Position und sah sich um. Die Fee befand sich in der Gesellschaft von Puck und Kylyn. Doch das war nicht das, was sie erstaunte, oder sie beeindruckte. Nein. Das, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, war der Ort, an welchem sie sich befanden und eigentlich **nicht** befinden sollten. Sie waren in einer großen Halle, die nur aus Eisen zu bestehen schien und nach gotischer Kirche aussah. Ein Säulen gesäumter Mittelgang durchzog die Halle und endete in einer gigantischen Kuppel. Zwei schmalere und weitaus niedrigere Seitengänge flankierten das Mittelschiff. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch deckenhohe, gläserne Fenster und verliehen dem Saal etwas mystisches.

Marys Blick wanderte wieder nach vorn und sie hielt den Atem an. In der Kuppel, als am Ende des Saales standen zwei Throne. Der eine bestand aus reinem, blau schimmerndem Kristall und der andere war komplett aus Metall gefertigt, glänzte aber in einem Farbton, den sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Was sie jedoch verwunderte, waren die Pflanzen. Zarte Rosenranken wanden sich um die zahlreichen Säulen, welche die hohe Decke stützten und sogar auf dem eisernen Thron hatten sich die Ranken breit gemacht.

„Wo genau sind wir hier?", fragte Mary und wandte sich den beiden Feen zu, die sie hierher entführt hatten. Puck grinste, sein Sohn zeigte auch weiterhin keine Regung.

„Dies hier ist der eiserne Hof", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mary zog beide Brauen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass es hier im Feenreich, dem Nimmernie drei Feenhöfe gab, wobei der Eiserne der tödlichste war. Zumindest für die normalen Feen, die im Sommer und im Winter geboren waren. Sie wusste auch, dass sie verschiedenen Schein benutzen konnte, hatte aber nie genau sagen können warum. Eine ungewisse Angst ergriff ihr Herz und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Puck und Kylyn hatten sie zu ihren Eltern bringen wollen. Wieso waren sie dann im Thronsaal des eisernen Hofes?

„Sag bitte nicht das, was ich denke", bat Mary und verzog ganz leicht das Gesicht. Ihr Herz hämmerte, schlug viel zu schnell gegen ihre Rippen.

„Ähm … was genau denkst du denn?", kam die Gegenfrage von Puck. Mary warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Was denke ich denn wohl, wenn ihr mich zu meinen Eltern bringen wollt und wir im Thronsaal des eisernen Reiches landen?", zischte sie mit giftiger Stimme. Dunkle, eisige Wut wallte in ihr auf, doch noch hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass das hier anders ausgehen würde, aber irgendwie bezweifelte die junge Fee das. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht, sie spürte die Anwesenheit eines mächtigen, alten Wesens und wandte den Blick in die Richtung. Kurz darauf betrat eine hochgewachsene Gestalt den Saal. Er hatte ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Gewand, sein Haar war ebenfalls tiefschwarz. Seine Haut war blass und ohne jeglichen Makel. Er hatte feingeschnittene, klare Züge. Hohe Wangenknochen, klare, silberne Augen, eine gerade Nase, volle Lippen. Der kantige Zug seines Kinns vollendete sein männliches Antlitz. Die schmale Krone, welche auf seinem Kopf wie gegossen wirkte, wies ihn unverwechselbar als König aus. Sein Blick war kühl, aber etwas lag in diesen Augen, dass ihr bekannt vorkam. So wirklich konnte sie aber nicht sagen warum, immerhin kannte sie diesen Mann nicht und er sah ihr ja auch kein bisschen ähnlich.

Der König des eisernen Hofes kam zu ihr, blieb nur einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt stehen.

„Eisblume", wisperte er und lächelte sanft, ja schon fast liebevoll. Mary runzelte die Stirn und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, noch schneller wurde. Der König streckte die linke Hand aus. Mary war wie erstarrt, blickte die Hand an, die sich auf ihr Gesicht zubewegte. Sie hielt die Luft an und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie konnte eine gewisse Kälte spüren, die von dieser Fee ausging.

_Was bitte will er denn von mir?_, fragte sie sich. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper und dann umarmte er sie. Verwirrung erfasste ihre Sinne und ihre Augen flogen auf. Der König der eisernen Feen hatte die Arme fest um sie geschlungen und Mary wusste nicht, was sie denken, fühlen oder tun sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass er anders war als die anderen Feen und das er eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte.

Die Kälte seines Körpers war erschreckend präsent und doch tat es ihr nicht weh, war eher beruhigend. Ein Schaudern rieselte durch ihren Körper und sie konnte ein Wiedererkennen spüren, wusste aber nicht warum. Diese Fee hier war aber keine richtige Eiserne, dass wusste sie, spürte es eindeutig. Da löste sich der König wieder von ihr, die Finger hatten sich ganz leicht in ihre Schultern gegraben und er musterte sie auf eine Art, die ihr nicht so richtig behagte. Als habe er sie schon einmal gesehen und würde sie jetzt vergleichen mit dem Bild, dass er sich vor langer Zeit hatte machen können.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Freude und Rührung. Sie runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber kein Wort, war nicht fähig sich zu äußern.

„Meine Frostigkeit, jetzt da die Prinzessin hier ist, denke ich ist meine Arbeit getan und ich kann mich mit meinem Stahlklotz von Sohn verkrümeln", meinte Puck. Marys Augen wurden noch größer als vorher.

Wie erstarrt stand sie da, konnte sich nicht bewegen, denken oder atmen. Das hier schien ein Traum zu sein. Ein Albtraum um genau zu sein. War sie etwa wirklich die Prinzessin der eisernen Feen? Nur langsam löste sich der Schock, in welchem sie sich befand, ihr Herz donnerte und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich etwas.

„Ja geh nur, dann machst du es nicht noch schlimmer, als du es eh schon getan hast", meinte der König und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Blick war kalt auf Puck gerichtet, welcher nur grinste und mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt und strich nicht wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herum. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn verließ er den Thronsaal. Mary sah den beiden nach, runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Eisblume … meine Tochter. Ich bin mir sicher du hast sehr viele Fragen", meinte er und lächelte traurig. Sie musterte ihren vermeintlichen Vater etwas genauer als zuvor. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, als habe er schon tagelang nicht mehr geschlafen. Während der Schock nun langsam verschwand, wallte die Wut wieder in ihrem Inneren auf. Ihre Familie hatte sie die letzten 17 Jahre im Stich gelassen und jetzt auf einmal kamen sie an. Der König nahm ihre Hand in seine und jetzt wusste sie, warum sie immer etwas kühler war als andere. Er schien eine Winterfee und doch schmerzte die Berührung nicht, noch war sie unangenehm.

Mary jedoch wollte nicht von dieser Fee berührt werden, geschweige denn, dass er einen anderen Namen für sie verwenden sollte. Sie entzog ihre Hand seiner mit einer heftigen Bewegung und sah ihn wütend an. Leichte Verwirrung breitete sich in den Zügen ihres Vaters aus.

„Fass mich nicht an und nenne mich nicht _Eisblume_! Du deutest an, ich bin deine Tochter, richtig? Gut! Dann hör mir mal zu _Daddy_!" Marys Stimme wurde immer lauter, der Zorn in ihren Inneren wuchs weiter an. Sie bemerkter nicht, wie sich um sie herum die Temperatur senkte und auch nicht, wie sich grün oder rot leuchtende Augen in den finsteren Schatten des Thronsaales tummelten. Die eisblauen Haare wirbelten um sie herum und ihre violetten Augen glühten weiß vor Zorn.

„Ihr habt mich die letzten 17 Jahre ALLEINE gelassen! Ohne jegliches Wissen darüber, wie ich meine Kräfte anwenden soll oder wer ich wirklich bin! Wusstet ihr, dass ich die ersten 6 Jahre nur herumgereicht wurde? Ich bin wie ein Monster behandelt worden! Als würde ich jeden Moment rasend werden und jemanden angreifen! Und jetzt, nachdem ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass ihr mich nicht wollt, kommt ihr zu mir und wollt was von mir?Ja sag mal geht's euch noch gut? Nehmt ihr hier irgendwas ein oder so?"

König Ash hob eine Braue. Offenbar war er unbeeindruckt von ihren Worten.

„Fertig?"


End file.
